Dark Lucas Dribbles
by Nadreth
Summary: Bits of story about Lucas being dark and mean...because I'm twisted like that.
1. Just Like You

**_A/N: _**_All right - if you clicked on this by dribble I mean pieces of stories I drooled out and never finished because I lost inspiration...I'm posting them because I can, and if you hate never finished stories don't read this, if you want to steal ideas and write your own stuff based on this - go for it! Oooooh...and they're all angst ridden messes because writing happy things is hard._

* * *

><p>(Partially based on the idea that in second season Lucas never went snooping in Dan's stuff, and at least a little bit fell for Dan's father routine, he stayed at Dan's til graduation in this version, Keith didn't come back for a few years and so all the firekilling stuff never happened because Dan essentially ignored Deb since he was busy being a father again.)

* * *

><p><strong>Just Like You<strong>

* * *

><p>I never wanted to be like him, like Dan, the man left me and left my mother, and yet as I stare at Brooke I suddenly understand why.<p>

"I'm keeping it Lucas," she glares at me, "I don't care what you think, I'm keeping it, and you can just leave us alone."

"I can help," I mutter, I realize I sound reluctant, sullen, but I just can't hold it in.

"No," she sighs, "No you can't you'd only be doing it because you don't want to be your father, but you don't want this child, you don't want it in anyway. So no you can't help."

And with that she turns and walks away, I wouldn't see her for ten years.

I went to a university, played ball, Dan always told me I did the right thing, he even introduced me to my future wife, Mina Green. But I always wondered what happened to Brooke, and my child.

I was thrown out of the basketball program when they found out about my heart condition, my father was furious, so was I. So I found myself settling down back in One Tree Hill, with my new wife and son, we named him Daren and I became a lawyer, then my life took a turn for the worse Brooke returned.

I hadn't told anyone about Brooke's pregnancy, no one except Dan knew, and he had told me it should stay that way. But of course she had to come back, and screw up everything as usual.

:::::::::::::

8 Years Later

Lucas walked into his fathers business straightening his suit as he went, as the head of the law management department he had a busy day on his plate. Some girl was suing the now multi-million dollar corporation for a car-crash, it had cost the life of her husband, and she was blaming Dan Scott Motors.

It was in actuality their fault, they hadn't tested the breaks up to code on the newest jeep, but they most certainly weren't going to take the fall.

"Lucas, I need to talk to you," the tall man turned at the sound of his fathers voice and walked into the office.

Dan looked serious and Lucas immediately knew this wasn't social.

"Brooke Davis has come back," Dan paused, "You have a second son it seems, Tomas, he's not much older than Daren, the whole towns abuzz with how you're another me. This is not good, see what you can do about getting involved in his life, and cleaning this mess up."

Lucas stared at his father in shock and pressed one hand to his face with a muttered "Shit."

"I'd hurry with making amends, she's having coffee with your mother right now."

He stood and looked at his father, "Don't worry, this is her fault after all, I offered to help, she left, and if she thinks that won't become public knowledge, she's wrong."

The man finished out his work day, his mother phoned his cell phone at least ten times, but he had a lot on his plate; convincing people that a dead man was drunk driving isn't easy after all.

He phoned her back and told her that he would be right there as soon as he'd finished work. He then headed over to his mothers cafe, and as he walked inside he smiled faintly at the memories, but then he looked up to see no customers, instead there was his mother, Andy, Keith, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke.

:::::::::

Lucas spotted the ten year old boy hiding behind his mother, denying it was his was out of the question, he had his eyes, his cheekbones, his everything, with hints of Brooke here and there.

"Was there something that slipped your mind Lucas?" Karen's furious tone filled the room.

"Don't blame me, I offered to help, she left," Lucas snapped his eyes narrowing.

"Because you didn't want him," Brooke spoke as though none of it upset her anymore.

"Lucas we just want to talk to you about where you're going in life," Keith spoke reasonably and his nephew spared him a glance before stepping back and surveying the group.

"What is this a family intervention?"

"I think what they're trying to say is how could you do this, and then not tell anyone," Andy eyed his stepson.

"Because it wasn't any of your business," Lucas spat now clearly frustrated, "Why did you come back anyways? You made it pretty clear that you didn't want me in his life." He rounded on Brooke now.

"Because I thought you might have grown up enough to deal with having a son, but I get back here and you already have one!" Brooke snapped.

"You left!"

"I sent you letters, with his pictures," Brooke spoke evenly.

He took a deep breath and allowed it to hiss out through his teeth, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He did, he'd gotten the letters, but had never read them he'd hidden them in the bottom drawer of his desk.

"You have-" Brooke started to launch at him until her son whimpered and she held back stroking his head.

For a moment nobody spoke, "Do you want child support?" Lucas broke the silence.

"No he wants his father."

"Well who fucked that up."

"Lucas!" Haley's voice halted the argument and Lucas looked over at his oldest friend, "Why don't you just admit your part in this, you aren't exactly blameless yourself."

And then Lucas sneered, and Haley's heart broke, "I did what I could, she left, that was it."

"But you didn't try to make her stay, and apparently you actually tried to get her to abort him."

"We weren't ready."

Haley stared at Lucas and then threw her arms up, "I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I don't know what you people want out of me," Lucas turned towards the door, "When you make up your minds let me know."

"We want you to take responsibility for your actions Luke," his brothers voice came from behind him.

"I know what I've done," the lawyer paused, "she's the one who should be taking responsibility."

As he left he heard his mum behind him, "I don't know how, but you really are your father all over again."

:::::::

As Lucas left the cafe Brooke collapsed to her knees sobs rocking her body, "I'm sorry Mom," Tomas's small voice cracked as he hugged his mother, "He doesn't want me, we should just go back."

"No, we're staying here, this is my home, and he can't take that away from us," she paused and looked up at the group, "What happened to him?"

"Dan," Nathan said in an angry tone, "I don't know how but Dan got his teeth in him and he's been getting worse every day."

Haley was shaking her head, "Don't even give him that excuse, Lucas made his own choices, no one else. This is all his fault."

"I just feel like if I'd stayed that maybe he wouldn't have changed so much."

Keith sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so Brooke, it would just be you trapped up there with him and his misery instead of Mina."

"Misery?"

"Basketball is apparently his switch too, it turns out he does have that heart defect, he lied, they found out and told him no player was worth the risk, he really started changing after that," the unspoken 'into his father' hung in the air.

"Have you got somewhere to stay?" Karen asked kindly.

"Uhm I can find some place." Brooke said softly.

"No you're staying with me," Karen bent down and scooped up Tomas, "Do you want to stay with your Grandma?"

Tomas wrapped his arms tightly around the woman and smiled. It reminded her of when Lucas was this old and her stomach clenched with the pain of it.

:::::::::

"They think they know so much, like this is all my fault," Lucas raged and paced back and forth.

"I take it things went poorly," Dan's voice was calm as though he'd expected it to go the way it had.

"They ambushed me; my mum, Andy, Nathan, Haley, even Keith was there."

"What are you planning on doing then," Dan's eyes followed his son as he moved

"I'm going to take him away," Lucas spoke softly and stopped moving, his eyes seeking his fathers face.

The CEO smiled slightly, "I'm sure you're a much better parent than Miss. Davis will ever be, single mothers can rarely take care properly, I'm just glad you were still able to learn once I got ahold of you."

Lucas felt uneasy, he knew that once a long time ago those words would have pissed him off, that he saw them now as either the truth or a convenient way to twist the truth was wrong.

But he ignored the twitching of his conscience and left his fathers office, there was work to be done in the morning, but for now he'd go home and deal with his family.

:::::::::

Brooke watched her son fly the kite Karen had given him, a smile playing lightly on her features.

"B. Davis," a familiar voice came from behind her and she turned her smile widening.

"You're here! I didn't expect to see you, you said you'd be in London for another three months!

"Hey no best friend of mine is going home to face the music without my support," Peyton sat down next to her, unlike everyone else Brooke had told Peyton she was leaving, had told her everything and the two women had kept in close contact over the years.

"He was a jackass," Brooke looked at her friend, "He acted like I didn't matter, like none of us mattered.

"How did everyone else react?"

"Well, Karen asked me to live with her," Brooke smiled.

Peyton grinned back and pulled the other woman into a hug, "That's great."

"Auntie Peyton!" Tomas had apparently finally noticed the blonde woman sitting with his mother.

"Hey kiddo, how's it going?"

::::::::::

Two weeks later.

Brooke stared at the court summons and then read it twice more to be certain, then finally she slumped down into a chair.

Karen came into the kitchen with Tomas, "and then I went down the steps and..." she paused on seeing Brooke, "Tomas honey, take this popcorn and go set up the movie alright, we will be right there."

"Okay!"

"Brooke?"

She looked up from the letter startled, "he can't do this."

"Do what sweetie," Karen asked concerned.

"He's trying to take Tomas away from me."

"He's what?"

Brooke listlessly handed the summons over and Karen's face moved from distraught to furious.

:::::::::

"What is the meaning of this, after everything you've done to her already, you're not my son Lucas, you hear me, you're all his!"

Lucas frowned as the message ended, she was disowning him over the phone, he found himself irritated.

Well no matter, her attempt to guilt him wouldn't work, and then Lucas stepped out of his car and into a full blown punch.

Nathan stood over him his eyes burning with rage, "You bastard!"

Lucas spat out the blood that had filled his mouth and scowled up at his brother, "I take it this is about the same thing my mother just disowned me over."

"You think?" a voice spoke from behind Nathan and Lucas noticed Keith.

"Oh good, we having a man to man talk, going to make me see the light and beg forgiveness for all the errors of my ways?" Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Lucas, after everything Dan pulled how can you be pulling practically the same thing on Tomas?" Keith reached his hand out to help his nephew to his feet.

Ignoring Keith's hand Lucas pulled himself up on his own and sneered dismissively at them, "I am doing what I have to in order to protect my interests and my lineage."

"Protect your lineage?" Keith looked pissed now and seemed to be holding himself back from also hitting Lucas.

"My father had it right, he may have ignored me, but whose fault was that, my mothers," Lucas got a dark look in his eyes as he spoke, "I may have had it a little tough, but it made me a real man, unlike you two embarrassments to the family."

Keith started to lunge forward but Nathan who hadn't so much as twitched since hitting his brother grabbed Keith and pulled him back, "He's not worth it Keith, he's just not worth it."

As they left Lucas shouted after them, "Keep acting like that and I'll make sure neither of you are involved in my sons lives!"

:::::::::

"I don't understand how he can just forget everything his mothers done for him," Keith fumed.

"Or everything you've done," Nathan commented, he looked distraught, out of anyone he'd feared that he himself would end up like Dan, he'd never thought for a second that it would be Lucas.

Lucas had always been the good one, the nice one, the one who was there for people, but somewhere along the line he'd slipped and for some reason only Dan had noticed until it was too late.

Keith pulled the car into Karen's driveway his eyes scanning the beautiful house she and Andy had built.

"Well talking to Lucas clearly won't work," Nathan sighed, "Time to beat a lawyer at his own game."

"If we can," Keith muttered pessimistically.

"We will," Nathan said with a firm look, "Even if you don't believe that, at the very least tell Brooke you do."

::::::::::

Lucas stepped into the small court and smiled at Brooke in a patronizing manner as he swept to the front.

Brooke was fuming, through the whole thing Lucas had put on the face, faked kindness and played it out like she was the bad guy.

For someone who she recalled as being decently honest he was a remarkable liar.

But now the judge had come to a decision and Brooke stood twisting the bottom of her shirt between her fingers.

"In the case of Lucas Scott versus Brooke Davis for the custody of their son Tomas Davis-Scott it has been determined through private interview with the boy that he will stay with his mother. A social worker will stop by once a week for a period of one month, and once a month for the following eleven months."

An annoyed look twisted Lucas's face as he looked over a gleeful Brooke and entourage. But she saw the calculating glint in his eyes and shuddered. She could still recall a time when his eyes had been sweet and warm, now their blue just seemed like an icy wall between him and life.

::::::::::


	2. Dream A Little Dream

**_A/N: _**_Super short and...uhm yeah...love good guys gone bad...I'm a terrible person and shall leave now to the land of chocolate and bunnies.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Dream A Little Dream<strong>

* * *

><p>Nathan told me about the dream he had, and I couldn't help but laugh. I know myself, I'm prone to slipping, if Dan had chosen my Mom, I wouldn't have matured as well as Nathan did, I wouldn't have left. I know my little brothers a better person than me, a stronger person, and I told Nate as much, he didn't agree, I guess we will never know...<p>

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott turned and started to walk away from the River Court, he'd lost, he'd fucking lost to his fathers bastard son.<p>

"Hey man, good game," Nathan called after him.

Lucas whirled on one heel and shot the other boy a death glare, "Whatever, doesn't matter anyways, you can go to the camp, have fun, it won't change a damn thing when you get back."

Nathan frowned and looked like he was going to respond when his little girltoy Haney or whatever stepped in front and shook her head saying something Lucas couldn't make out.

Lucas left and drove for an hour or two, just to clear his head, sometimes when things got too hard he just left and would go as fast as he could until it felt at least a little bit better.

As he rounded a bend his eyes settled on a pub, he was a few miles out of town, no one would know him and he had the fake ID Brooke had given him as a birthday present.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing today Nate," Deb spoke her voice vibrant with pride.<p>

"Thanks Mom," Nathan smiled, "I'm glad you came I know it must have been hard with Dan there."

"Oh, maybe," suddenly Nathan's mother smirked, "Or it would be hard except you see, my sons an amazing kind person and better than everyone else at Basketball, and his sons just an ass."

"Hey, don't tell him things like that, it'll inflate his head too much and he won't be able to play anything," Haley teased as she entered the room.

"So," Deb smiled, "Dinner, and an old cheesy flick before I go to sleep?"

"Sounds good to me," Nathan grinned, it was a great way to end an overall great night, excluding the getting kidnapped bit of course.

* * *

><p>As Nathan settled down to watch a movie his older brother had finally stumbled out of the pub he'd been drinking in.<p>

He fumbled with his car keys a moment before finally pulling out the right one, and then he was off at a speed that no one, especially an inebriated individual should have been going.

He'd actually almost made it half way home when cop lights blinked on behind him and a siren demanded that he pull over.

Lucas stared a moment at the colors flashing in his rear-view-mirror and then slammed on the gas just for a half a block, just long enough to give the cop a surprise, and then with a screech Lucas slid to the side of the street and parked.

The cop approached the vehicle slowly and then looked down at him, "Lucas, I thought the driving looked familiar."

"Hey Frank, how was your night," Lucas smiled a fake smile and leaned back in his seat.

"I got you going double the speed limit, and judging by the smell drinking, what have you got to say for yourself?"

"Let's see," Lucas paused as though he had to think, "Oh yeah that's right, I still have that picture of you, remember that picture, you were putting something awful unhealthy up your nose as I recall, powdery, white. What's it called again?"

"Have a nice night Lucas," the cop spat each word out with contempt.

"Right, it's called my free ticket," Lucas smiled, "See you later jackass."

Lucas smiled, he couldn't believe his luck when he'd found the picture and apparently that luck was holding true tonight.

When the drunk teen reached home he opened the door and immediately wanted to shut it, his parents were fighting.

"Where do you think he learned it from Dan?" his mothers voice cut the air.

"At least he learned something from me! With the amount you're around I'm amazed he remembers what you look like!"

Lucas took a deep breath and then walked into his home, "where have you been?"

"I didn't know you cared Mom," Lucas responded with fake sweetness, "Now that I do I'll change everything I'm doing to be a better person."

"Lucas don't take that tone with your mother?"

"Or what?" Lucas scowled, "You'll drink more and she'll run off with your brother?"

Karen and Dan stared at each other paused and in shock.

"Oh sorry," Lucas's voice dripped with mock concern, "Did you want to tell each other?" With a brief laugh their son left the room.

* * *

><p>Peyton rolled over normally at this time of night she was curled up on Lucas snoozing comfortably, she had loved him once but now it was mostly the little things she missed.<p>

She sighed and closed her eyes again, sleep time she supposed, if she could even get to sleep."


End file.
